


something sweet

by sunflower_8



Series: halloween countdown-- october twenty nineteen [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire!Kyoko Kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: for the first time, warmth didn’t come from scarlet ichor.





	something sweet

“You goddamned blood-sucker!”

“Get out of our town, leech!”

“Wish I had fucking garlic.”

“You’re lucky it’s night, Dracula!”

Kyoko Kirigiri instinctually caved in on herself, pushing herself as far against the brick wall as she could while the people around her kicked and punched her. One of them was hanging behind, howling in laughter, her voice shrill and high. Two brutes pinned her against the wall while two others, likely a couple, taunted her and clawed at her skin. 

When Kyoko decided to settle in this town, she only planned for it to be a week long stay, since she knew it was a small town, and the smaller the town the more suspicious civilians are. Of course, her plan to stay there temporarily fell through when her best friend, Mukuro, had an altercation with some werewolves that offered to house them, so there was a pause on relocation.

For a few weeks, Kyoko had avoided suspicion and overall managed fine. Getting access to blood was unnecessarily difficult, but she managed her thirst by hunting small animals in the woods. Not preferable, but towns don’t exactly sell blood. She stayed by herself basically all day, but today she had needed some fresh air, and the result of her bad decision had caught up with her.

Logically, she could fight them off. Kill them all fairly quickly, drink some blood…

_ She has been deprived today… _

_ … human blood is always more lasting. _

But she had morals. She would never willingly hurt another human being, not since she saw her father kill one for blood (he swore never to do it again, but thirst drives the weak mad, and the promise fell through). No matter how much this battle hurt, she knew that they wouldn’t actually kill her-- bodies get discovered easily in small, suburban towns-- so she would wait it out. Even as one of the girls, dyed red hair and fishnets, dug manicured nails into the skin on Kyoko’s cheek and _ dragged _. Even as one of the men touched her on the chest not-so-accidentally, as if this was supposed to be hot. 

Kyoko just bit her lip, closed her eyes, and waited. 

A minute passed.

“You fucking slut!”

Another.

“Why aren’t you reacting, freak!”

Another.

“Hey, who the hell are you?”

Another?

“Leave her alone!”

The voice was unfamiliar, sounding more soft and genuine than Kyoko’s abusers. She opened her eyes weakly, flickering her gaze to her savior. He was shorter than her by a few inches and all in all looked quite young. He had a boyish face with a determined glare that was less intimidating than it was pitiful. He had his phone out as if he was going to call the cops, probably the most assertive thing about him, but his hand was shaking ever so slightly. He repeated his statement in a less shaky voice. “Leave her _ alone! _”

The guy hurting Kyoko stepped up to him, a few inches taller than the brunette with a cruel and shrew-like face. “Get lost, kid.”

“Be nice, Jack,” the girl with dyed hair tutted. “I think the poor kindergartener got lost!”

One of the brutes grunted in what should have been a laugh. The kind stranger winced a bit, but spoke assertively once again. “She did nothing to you!”

“Can’t you see she’s a freak? Look at her red eyes.”

The boy inhaled shakily before saying, with slight hesitation, “Could be artificial, like your hair.” It seemed the insult came unnaturally to him, but it was fairly effective.

The girl snapped, stepping forward. “Listen here, you son of a-”

“Becca, lay off,” the other girl said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “These two aren’t worth it. Let’s bounce.”

The group dispersed, but Kyoko still heard one of them yell: “Enjoy lapping up your own blood, vampire!”

For a moment, there was silence in the alleyway. The violent tranquility only stopped when Kyoko slumped to the floor, and her savior spoke. “Hey, are you okay?”

She looked up at him with a ‘what do you think’ face, and he meekly nodded. “Right. You’re not. Umm… do you think you could walk?” Kyoko’s eyes fluttered shut against her will, her energy draining, and she could hear the soft voice grow more panicked. “Um! Don’t do that, please! Uh… I can try and carry you, I guess. Hold on.”

Kyoko felt two arms wrap around her, one under her thighs and the other against her neck. The boy seemed to struggle; he grunted a few times and his voice seemed strangled as he started moving. “I’m Makoto, by the way. If you can hear me. Makoto Naegi. Um, I’m taking you to my house, I hope that’s okay! I didn’t want to just leave you in the alley.”

Kyoko knew that he continued talking, but she couldn’t focus on his words. Her senses seemed to grow fuzzy and numb till the only thing she could feel was pain from her injuries and Makoto’s hold. Despite her best efforts, she fell unconscious, her last thoughts before her slumber praying that she could trust the boy whose arms she was in.

* * *

When Kyoko’s eyes opened, she immediately winced, blinking them a few times before adjusting to the harsh light. The environment she was in was completely unfamiliar…

Oh.

So she was in Makoto’s house, and yet the boy was nowhere to be seen. She sat up, hissing as she accidentally pressed against her wounds. The injuries she sustained were all wrapped in bandages to staunch the bleeding, and she noticed that the scratches on her cheek were covered in bandaids (probably a few more than necessary, but it was a sweet gesture). Although her cuts were taken care of, she could still see that she had darkening bruises from the rough hold the men had on her. As she was looking down and assessing the damage, she also realized that her clothes were replaced with others. She was briefly (and surprisingly) embarrassed, although she wasn’t exactly the flustered type. Did Makoto change them?

“Oh!” Kyoko flinched and the sudden noise, and she saw a girl approaching her. She had brown hair with green-ish tints, and she had a wide, amicable smile on her face. Following behind her was another girl, playing with her fingers and her dark violet braids, looking at Kyoko with curiosity. Kyoko noticed that she didn’t seem fully human, judging by her behavior and parts of her appearance, but she wasn’t a vampire either. Maybe something else? 

Behind the two girls came Makoto, smiling nervously and waving with his fingers. Kyoko didn’t get a chance to wave back before the smiling girl dropped to her knees in front of the injured vampire. “You’re awake! I’m glad, it’s been five hours! Does anything hurt? Do you like the Hello Kitty bandaids? I’m Komaru Naegi by the way, I’m-”

“K-Komaru.” The girl with braids cut in. “Too m-much informati-tion.”

“Oh! You’re right! Thanks, Toko!” Komaru seemed kind, like her brother. Cheerful, too, and caring. She was a bit talkative, but Kyoko didn’t really mind. She was grateful for the hospitality.

“Wh-” Kyoko coughed, her throat feeling dry. “Why did you help me?”

Makoto looked surprised from her confusion. “What do you mean? It was the right thing to do.”

“Yep! What he said.”

“A-also…” Toko mumbled. “It’s i-interesting to see s-supernatural cr-creatures here.”

Kyoko raised her eyebrow, clearing her throat before speaking. “Are any of you supernatural? You all seem human to me. Except…” she pointed at Toko. “You seem a little different.”

“We’re all human!” Komaru replied. “Although, Toko did get possessed by a ghost.”

“I st-still am p-possessed by h-her…”

Komaru smiled, leaning over and kissing Toko on the cheek. “Yeah, but you’re stronger now!”

Toko blushed, beginning her mouth to reply before Makoto cut her off, looking at Kyoko with concern. “Are you still in pain? I didn’t want to give you painkillers, because I didn’t know if your body would reject it.”

“I should be able to have them,” Kyoko responded, smiling slightly. Plenty of experience earned her that information-- her and Mukuro never had it easy-- and she was glad her body accepted the pain relief. “Thank you.”

“Of course… um… what’s your name?”

“Kyoko.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Makoto said, blushing light pink. Komaru grinned cheekily, likely wanting to make a sly comment, but Toko nudged her shoulder, seeming to represent the self restraint Komaru lacked. Makoto stood up, going to the kitchen to get the medication.

“Soooo, Kyoko. When you like, get periods, do you-”

“Komaru!”

The girl smiled cheekily. “Just curious.”

Kyoko shrugged as much as she could without causing her injuries to flare up again. “I don’t crave the taste of my own blood.”

“Interesting. Do you, like, ‘crave’ the taste of family blood?”

“I haven’t seen my father in years, but… not really. I don’t like the blood of other supernaturals, and I’ve never drank blood from another person by choice.” Kyoko forced the memory from her childhood out of her head, one where she neglected herself and became rather weak. Her grandfather forced her to drink from another human, since it was all they could access. The taste was bitter with regret, filling but bitter. She retched most of it up afterwards anyways, to the disdain of her family. 

“Sorry to hear about your family,” Makoto said softly, stepping back into the room. He handed Kyoko the pills and a glass of water, settling down on the floor next to her. “It’s nice that you don’t drink blood from humans, though.”

“I-I knew s-someone w-who did that,” Toko muttered, pulling at a strand of hair.

“Oh yeah, Celeste.” Komaru smiled casually. “Interesting to talk to, but kinda violent in terms of vampires.”

“You…” Kyoko paused, trying to remove the surprise from her voice. “You’re totally okay with vampires? Not scared of them at all?”

“We have experience.” Makoto shrugged. “We’ve housed some supernatural creatures. Most were from before we moved here; my friend Hina was attacked by werewolf hunters and needed a place to crash. Celeste came from being in the sun too much and burning up. We moved here, though, and have had less guests.”

Komaru frowned slightly. “I’m telling you, there are ghosts in this house! I can see them!”

“We don’t doubt you, but I haven’t seen them interact with anything,” Makoto explained patiently.

“So the floating book wasn’t enough evidence? Nagisa has been in the library since we first _ moved _here!”

“You can see ghosts?” Kyoko interrupted.

“Yeah.” None of them seemed shocked or worried by this fact. Not that it was particularly despicable, but Kyoko wasn’t used to humans this accepting and nice. From her and Mukuro’s experiences, humans were more likely to chase you down with pitchforks than actually respect you. Mukuro’s had quite a few near death experiences, but Kyoko tries her best to keep her safe. Without Kyoko, Mukuro probably wouldn’t take caution on full moons. Without Mukuro, Kyoko would end up in the sun far too much. Humanity owed them nothing, but Kyoko could imagine Mukuro’s masked pleasure at the kind humans protecting her.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Makoto asked, stirring Kyoko from her thoughts. “Friends?”

“My friend and usual companion isn’t nearby. I should be leaving this town soon, however.”

“Ah, okay.” Makoto seemed almost disappointed.

“I should probably return to my temporary home. I feel a bit stronger. Thank you fo-”

“Nuh uh,” Komaru interrupted. “People in this place are horrible; you saw that firsthand. We’re not letting you back out there. Plus, you’re probably still hurt, and that’s not good.”

“I…” Kyoko was surprised by Komaru’s kindness. “I appreciate your hospitality.”

“No problem!” Komaru smiled, standing up. “Do you want someone to stay with you or nah?”

“I should be fine by myself. If my injuries act up, I can get pills myself.”

Makoto looked at her, biting his lip before speaking. “I can stay here with you. I can get some pillows and chill on the floor with you? Oh, that reminds me, you probably aren’t comfortable on the floor, are you?” Kyoko hadn’t even realized this entire time that she was propped up on the floor, amidst the disorientation of a new location. It was fairly comfortable, all things considered. 

“I’m fine here.”

“...Okay.”

“I’ll-” She cleared her throat. “I’ll take company, though.”

“Okay!” Makoto looked relieved, almost resembling an excited puppy with the way he so eagerly smiled. He stood up, immediately searching through a closet and pulling out fluffy white pillows.

“Alrighty.” Komaru smiled. “Night, guys.” She tugged Toko, who waved briefly, out of the room. Kyoko could hear them talking as they went to their room, Komaru’s laughter filling the air.

Makoto put some pillows on the floor and settled beside her, his face slightly red. He grinned bashfully, snuggling his face into the pillows and looking at Kyoko. “I’m guessing you’re, like, really worn out.”

“A bit, yes. Sorry again for intruding on you and your sister-”

“Don’t apologize!” Makoto immediately said. “It’s totally okay! Besides, you seem nice to have around.”

Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows, adjusting herself to be more comfortable. “How did you deduce that?”

“Well, you seem really intelligent and kind and tough!” Makoto said. Kyoko was almost shocked by how confident he sounded, as if this was known information. Kyoko didn’t have a high opinion of herself; it was something that Mukuro often tried to help, and she definitely made it better. Still, it was something that Kyoko was ladened with. It was nice to hear that Makoto liked her, despite only knowing her for a brief period of time.

“...Thank you. You seem very kind too.”

Makoto turned red again. “Ah, thank you!” For a moment, the two of them stared at each other, a comfortable silence in the air. Makoto broke that with a soft smile, one that made Kyoko feel warm inside. “Alright, time to sleep probably.”

“Right. Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Night, Kyoko!”

When the lights dimmed, Kyoko rolled over to face the wall. She could hear Makoto sighing behind her, his breath slow and steady. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, murmuring slightly to himself in a way that was undeniably endearing. Kyoko smiled to herself, brushing some hair away from her face and getting comfortable, when suddenly…

Kyoko stilled as she felt two arms wrapping around her waist. So he was a sleep cuddler. Soft hair nestled against her neck, and she instinctively wanted to push the sleeping boy off, but… it felt nice. She couldn’t deny that he was very warm, and his little mumbles were admittedly adorable. Settling in his arms, Kyoko put a hand over one of his and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Maybe she would stay in this town a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, my beta wanted me to mention that the naegi family has both hello kitty and dinosaur bandaids, but makoto thought kyoko was important enough for the hello kitty bandaids. that's love.
> 
> anyways, hey. i haven't posted much because october, frankly, has been utter hell in so many ways. also, i was working towards the halloween countdown fics which, as i type, aren't finished yet *laughs nervously*
> 
> hopefully i can get them done by every deadline, plus school. pray for me.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
